bubblebobblefandomcom-20200215-history
Chack'n
.]]Chack'n (Japanese: 'ちゃっくん 'Chakkun) is a major recurring character in the Bubble Bobble series. First appearing as the star of his own game, Chack'n Pop, Chack'n has gone on to make appearances in nearly every Bubble Bobble game, as either an item, playable character, or cameo character. The enemy Chack'n Bomber is based on Chack'n. Chack'n is married to Ms. Chack'n, and is friends with Bub and Bob. Abilities Chack'n has two basic abilities. He is able to throw bombs, which can be used to blow up Beluga eggs. Chack'n can also extend his legs. This allows him to reach the ceiling, which he can walk on. Appearances Chack'n Pop Chack'n is the main character in Chack'n Pop. He must regain the hearts that were stolen by the Belugas. After recovering the hearts, Chack'n marries his girlfriend, Ms. Chack'n. Bubble Bobble Chack'n appears as an item in Bubble Bobble, appearing on level 93. Level 43's design is also based off of Chack'n. Parasol Stars A large version of Chack'n appears at the end of Parasol Stars after the defeat of Chaostikhan. A Chack'n statue comes down from the top of the room, which Bubby turns into the real Chack'n using the wand dropped by Chaostikhan. An enemy based off of Chack'n called Chack'n Bomber appears in the Underworld as well. Bubble Symphony Chack'n is a summonable character in Bubble Symphony after obtaining a special item. He can throw bombs at enemies, much like in Chack'n Pop. Bubble Memories Chack'n appears in Bubble Memories as an item once again. Chack'n Bombers also reappear. Bust-A-Move Chack'n appears in the center of the screen in the multiplayer mode of Bust-A-Move. He observes the game and becomes excited whenever bubbles shift. Bust-A-Move 4 Chack'n appears as the cursor on the main menu in the console version Bust-A-Move 4. Bust-A-Move Millenium Chack'n is a playable character in Bust-A-Move Millenium. He also appears as the first opponent in story mode. In this game, Chack'n appears to be a student of the Bubble Hermit. Super Bust-A-Move Chack'n appears in a large bubble in Super Bust-A-Move. Super Puzzle Bobble Chack'n appears as a playable character in Puzzle Mode of Super Puzzle Bobble. He also appears in Story Mode, telling Bub about the Time Eaters who are eating the Tree of Time. Pop'n Pop Chack'n, along with Ms. Chack'n, appear in the console version of Pop'n Pop. Their helper is a Stoner. Bubble Bobble Double Shot Chack'n appears as an item in Bubble Bobble Double Shot. Bubble Bobble Plus! Chack'n appears as an item in Bubble Bobble Plus!. The level based off of him returns in the Classic Mode. Bust-A-Move Deluxe Chack'n appears as a playable character in Bust-A-Move Deluxe. New Bust-A-Move Chack'n appears alongside Bub and Bob in New Bust-A-Move, much like in Super Puzzle Bobble. Gallery Chacknps.png|Parasol Stars Chack'n Bust-A-Move.png|Bust-A-Move ChacknSpritePopnPop.png|Pop'n Pop Popn Pop Chacknsprite.png|Pop'n Pop Chack'n BAMDX.png|Bust-A-Move Deluxe Chack'n DX.png|Bust-A-Move Deluxe Chack'n Double Shot.png|Bubble Bobble Double Shot Chack'n BubbleBobblePlus.png|Bubble Bobble Plus! Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters